monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Rathian Armor (Blade)(MH3)
Rathian Armor is a good set to launch you into the single player 5* quests. With a health boost and fire resistance, it is a good set to tackle wyverns with. The only issue with it is the insane amount of luck required to collect the Rathian Plate drop for the chest piece, as it is only 3% chance on tail carves and 3% chance as a quest reward after breaking the head of a Rathian. The Wyvern Claws used to make the greaves are a quest reward item but can also be obtained by trading with the Argosy captain. Description Creation Rarity Upgrade This armor can be upgraded into Upper Rank. Armor Stats Defense Skills Notes *Overall effectiveness is questionable. This is the earliest set of armor to get Earplugs without a talisman, but the other attributes may be obtained in other ways. Health+50 can be obtained by eating Meat+Meat, and the kitchen AuL or DuL aren't very good. FireRes can be gotten by eating a Fireblite berry at the beginning of a mission. *Can be easily decorated with 3 vitality jewels (+2 to Health skill each) to cause a constant 50+ health bonus instead of the normal 20+. *Another good decoration tactic is to add 2 earplug jewels (+1 Hearing/ -1 Protection each) to boost the armor's 8+ hearing skill to 10+ and give you immunity to most wyvern roars. Unfortunately, this has the side effect of debuffing you with the Demonic blessing negative skill, increasing the damage you take in battle. This can, however, be easily offset by adding a single Protection Jewel which removes the effect. *This leaves you with: 50+ health (A full health bar), 10+ fire resistance and immunity to most roars, as well as a maximum of 140 armor. *Another option for the last slot can be a crimson jewel (fire res. +2) to have +15 fire resistance *If you get a +4 Poison talisman and by using gem slots, you can also fit this set up with the following skills: Earplugs, Negate Poison, Health +20 and Fire Res +15, which makes it a quite perfect low rank set for farming Rathian, Rathalos and Gigginox. *Here is one effective way to use the Rathian Armor (intended for Low Rank): *Any Weapon with at least 2 Slots and 1 Health Talisman with at least 5+ Health Points. **1''' Health Talisman''' that offers a minimum of 5+ Health Points. This gives you Health 50+. This is much more efficient when compared to equipping 3 Vitality Jewels (Health 2+ per Jewel) to your armor. You will end up saving 1 slot which makes a big difference with this Skill Set. If you are not sure why you save 1 slot 'with this approach, here is the reasoning. If you are aware of the reason, continue to the next point: Unless you manage to find a very rare Talisman Jewel that works even better than the Health Talisman for this armor, your Talisman Charm will more than likely not be used to its potential. Also, the maximum slots a Talisman Charm can have is 3, but this is a Low Rank set and getting a Talisman Charm with 3 slots is impossible in Low Rank. Therefore, 2 slots is the only possible option. That means a Health Talisman that offers 5+ Health will cost you only 2 slots. If you attach Vitality Jewels, it will gots 3 slots to achieve the same result. 3 - 2 = 1, therefore you save 1 slot, critical in maximzing this set. **'1 Crimson Jewel (Fire Res 2+) which gives you Fire Res 15+. **'2 Earplug Jewels' (Hearing 1+, Protection 1- per Jewel). This will give you Earplugs (Total of 10+ Hearing), but will also give you Demonic Blessing (Total of 10- Protection). **'1 Protection Jewel' (Protection 1+): To counter the Demonic Blessing skill. **By now you should still have 4 slots used and 3 slots open '''for you armour. With 2 slots still unused from your weapon of choice, you now have a total of '''5 open slots. This leaves you open for quite a number of possibilities. Use the Jewel Decoration List and look at your options for Jewels with 2+ points. With the 5 remaining slots, fill them up with a skill the suites you best. **Here are some ideas for the last skill: ***Sneak (Ninja Jewel - Sense 2+) - Reduces chance of being attacked. Not tested, some people have said it doesn't work. ***Halve Hunger (Hungerless Jewel - Hunger 2+) - Slows down Stamina depletion ***Cold Cancel (Lo) (Warmth Jewel - Cold Res 2+). ***Speed Sharpen ***Capture Guru ***Trap Master ***Bombardier **In the end, this is what you should have: ***Health 50+ ***Fire Res 15+ ***Earplugs ***Your choice of a Jewel with 2+ points. I`d go with any of the last 5 C skills, depending on your preference. Category:MH3 Blade Armor